


The Hounds

by LilDevyl



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Seth Rollins deeply regrets breaking up the Shield and joining the Authority.   He wants to write this wrong, by doing anything to rebuild the bridge he destroyed and reunite with his “family,” The Shield.   By making a deal with the Devil.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did some cleaning and found a box full of notebooks that used to write some of my other fanfics. So, I think I might start posting them on here. Don’t worry, I’ll tag them all so if your not a fan of certain fandoms then you don’t have to read them! If you like them, make sure to punch that Kudos Button and please give me your feedback in comments! Constructive Criticism is welcome because it will help me become a better writer.

Seth Rollins was a man of action. He firmly believed and lived by the belief that actions spoke louder than words. He never really talked that much, unlike his persona on camera. He let his actions speak for him, both in and out of the ring. He worked his ass off to get to where he is today, the World Heavyweight Champion. Seth was also a man with very little things that he ever regretted doing in life. He always planned five or more steps ahead, weighing his options, figuring out what the consequences might be before he acted or reacted.

But sometimes, Seth had made mistakes, had made the wrong decisions, and at times, he even listened to some people that he never would have in the first place. And when that happened, Seth deeply regretted it. Sometimes, he was able to patch things up with the others, but there were a few times. Where that bridge was burned to the ground beyond repair. When that happens, Seth at times would beat himself up. Taking things out on others without meaning too. 

The pressure of what he did, kept building, and building, and building, to the breaking point, and then the dam broke. The cap of the bottle that he kept all his feelings and emotions, that he never wanted anyone to see, finally popped off. The glass broke, the armor had finally cracked and everyone could see the chink in the armor now.

Seth couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror anymore because the man, who stared back at him. He didn’t even recognize him anymore. Let alone knew who it was that was staring back at him. How much had he change and not for the better? How low did he sink? Was it worth it? Was it worth it Seth? Was it worth it burning that bridge that you three had worked so hard on to make and did everything together? Was it worth it to break up your family?

Family. That’s what they were, a family. A dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. All of them taking the wrestling world by storm with little to no regrets. Meeting up with one another, in the Indy Circuit. Taking Championships and making names for themselves and they even had so many fans following them before they even knew who they were on a National and International level! Tag team Champions, Heavyweight Championship, World Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, Pure Wrestling Championship, Cruiserweight Championship, Junior Weight Championship, and Television Championship, from ROH, UPW, CZW, different states main wrestling promotions and even New Japan. That’s what the Shield was all about. Checking off names on their list, taking Championships as they went and leaving everyone behind in their dust.

They were the Hounds. That was what the fans had called them when they first tagged together, and that was what they called themselves afterward. They were The Hounds of Wrestling. Hunting down the gold and claiming it for themselves and leaving no room for anyone to take the gold off of them. When they came to WWE, it was like a fresh of breath air. New victims (competitors), new championships for them to claim and have around their waist, like a brand new trophy. But most importantly of all, a new battleground for them to make a name for themselves and have everyone on a National level know their name, inside and out.

The Shield. That was the name Hunter and Stephanie came up with for them and it sounded great! The Shield, the name fit, for who they were. Protecting their own, protecting those who had earned their trust, maybe they could even start a side business in the wrestling business. After all, wrestlers do have enemies and who better to protect a champion and learn all about them then a fellow wrestler? Seth, Roman, and Dean had their sights set on so many wrestlers to help make them famous and to make a name for themselves (sorry Taker. It was just business). Never climb the ladder when you can bulldoze your way to the top of the line for championship gold. Tag Team, United States, Intercontinental and even the World Heavyweight Championship was in their grasp.

But then Seth Rollins did the stupidest thing he ever did in his life (and career), and that was saying something! He listened to the Authority! The Authority! He listened to them, on what they were saying and at the time it sounded so good! Championship gold. Their name in lights. Main event status! It sounded too good to be true but Seth was too eager to say yes! He wanted it all! All of their hard work had finally paid off! The Shield was finally going to get the glory they so rightfully deserved!

Yeah right. The only thing the Authority had in mind was Seth. Seth being their little “golden boy.” Seth being the “new face of the WWE, the new face for the Authority." And Seth was too blind to see the lies, to see the consequences that had cost him everything. Yeah, Seth was the World Heavyweight Champion, and everybody knew his name now. But at what price?

He couldn’t even look at the Authority with the same gleam in his eyes. It wasn’t even there anymore. It was dull, emotionless, painful, but he could put on a good show. That’s all it was, a show. He couldn’t even look at Roman and Dean without seeing the hurt, pain, betrayal, and hatred in their eyes at him He couldn’t even look at them without the pain, longing, hurt, and hatred towards himself for what he did. He betrayed them. He stabbed them in the back. He broke the Shield. No, that wasn’t quite right. What Seth did, he broke up their pack. They were the Hounds and he betrayed them.

* * *

**(Raw)**

On Raw July 13, 2015, before Battleground. Seth Rollins did what he did to Kane, all because of the pent up anger, self-hatred, self-loathing, and all the regrets, and frustration It had built up too much and Seth just finally snapped! He took it all out on Kane.

The anger at the Authority, the self-hatred for what he did to his family and of what he had become. The monster he turned in to. The regrets of ever betraying his brothers and joining the Authority in the first place! The frustration of not recognizing the man staring back at him every time Seth looked at himself in the mirror. It all came out. It all exploded inside of him and all he saw was himself. Weak, ignorant, stupid, gullible, eager, Corporate’s little puppet! That was what Seth Rollins saw and that was what Seth Rollins was destroying that night. He was destroying the image of himself.

* * *

**(Smackdown)**

On Smackdown, Seth Rollins was pacing in his locker room. He couldn’t believe what he just did on Raw! Oh, my god. How could he have done that to Kane? Kane?! What kind of a person did Seth turn in too? A self-loathing, regretful, hateful, the Authority and Corporate’s new face of wrestling, yes man. That’s what he had become. He became Corporate’s new toy. Their new trophy to show off on display, claiming that they are the top dogs and are the number one people in the WWE.

Yeah, right. If they were the number one people in this company then Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) would lose to AJ Styles, Jay Lethal, and Jay Briscoe in a fatal four-way match at Honor Before Dishonor. Oh, wait. That already happened. Wow, how low did Seth sink? He attacked Kane? Kane, the Director of Operations? Kane, the Big Red Machine? Kane, the Devil’s Favorite Demon? The one that no matter what kept coming back after he and his brother, The Undertaker, destroyed each other?

Oh. My. God. Seth, what did you do? You sold your soul to the Corporate Devil and now you’re taking that decision of making the deal, out on others: That’s what you did! You betrayed your brothers! You destroyed your family! Stabbed them in the back, just so you could be World Heavyweight Champion again. And now you took out on the only one that might have been able to help you. To save you from yourself and from what the Authority has done to you! That’s what you did!

Seth stopped pacing his locker room and looked into the mirror. He hated what he saw. His inner argument had stopped. That little voice in his head was right. He, Seth Rollins, had sold out. He sold out his family, his brothers, his pack. And for what? For the World Heavyweight Championship that he might not even come out on top of?

Seth made a decision right then and there. When he returned to his hotel room, he would call Kane and apologize. And when Kane was cleared to come back to full fill his Director of Operations position. Seth would talk to Kane and see if he could get some advice. Who better to know what Seth might be going through or had lived through then Kane? He had to have done some things that he might not have been proud of. Maybe Kane had done some things that he even regretted doing, especially with all those feuds he had with his brother the Undertaker.

With that in mind, Seth left his locker room to go face his opponent. He just hoped that Kane would at least let him explain what he did on Raw. Seth regretted it, once he realized what it was that he did to Kane. Kane didn’t deserve that and Kane certainly didn’t deserve to be Seth’s punching bag.


	2. Chapter Two: The Demon’s Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is starting to really regret his decision of joining the Authority and it’s starting to get to him. After a “victory” win at Battleground, Seth gets a warning from the "Devil’s Favorite Demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit short but I just needed to get this chapter out and nothing really was coming for me to further this chapter. But things will pick up and the chapters will be a little longer, I promise!

**(Battleground, Locker Room)**

Seth Rollins, was the World Heavyweight Champion, about to compete and come out on top thanks to his place with the Authority. On his way to the ring, Seth ran into the two people he so hoped to avoid, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Locking eyes with them, Seth could see the pain in their eyes, but something else was there as well, that he couldn't put his figure on. Understanding? Forgiveness? Seth actually hoped and prayed it was the last one. Oh, how much he wanted to be back with his brothers, to be back with his family.

But he couldn’t. As much as Seth wanted to go over to Roman and Dean, and ask them to forgive him for what he did. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t do it, his pride wouldn’t let him. Not only that but the embarrassment, the shame, and dishonor, alone was enough to keep him at bay. So, he had to watch at a “safe” distance, with the Authority. No matter how much Seth wanted to cross that line and go over to his “brothers” and throw caution to the wind. He knew he couldn’t.

Trust was like a mirror, you could fix it if it were broke but you still saw the cracks in it. That’s what it would be like with him. If Seth ever swallowed his pride and asked them for forgiveness, and if they ever did take him back. The once solid and unbreakable bond would still have a chink in the armor, all thanks to Seth. So, with one final and longing look back at the two, Seth Rollins went on his way to defend his title.

* * *

**(Battleground)**

Seth stood there holding the back of his head, the crowd booing as loudly as ever, the Referee's hand raising his own hand in the air, declaring him the winner of the match. It was an unsatisfactory victory though. It meant nothing to him. Seth had to catch himself because he had almost smiled and looked around for Dean and Roman to celebrate the victory, but the Shield was no more. He was on an island to himself and there was no one he could blame but himself. He just hoped he could talk to Kane. Seth made up his mind was going to  **. . .**

“What just happened here?” Seth heard one of the commentators, Michael, he thought it was? “Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize. We seem to be having a power outage of some sort. We have no lights at the moment.”

Uh, oh. That wasn't good. Wait. Kane's not due back yet. Hell, Seth called the guy earlier that day and Kane said that the doctors weren’t going to let him out of the hospital until tomorrow. So, what was going on then? Roman and Dean wanting revenge? The Wyatt Family trying to spook him and hand Bray the title? The Undertaker?

Oh, Seth so wished and prayed that it wasn’t the Undertaker. ‘Taker might have lost a few steps over the years, but he still could give Seth a run for his money. That and (Seth would deny this all the way to his grave) there was just something about the Undertake that just  **. . .** _ Unsettled _ him. Just the sheer presence of the man, screamed: “I’m in charge!” Even the Authority, Seth realized, was wary around the Deadman. And for some odd reason, every time the Deadman was around, Seth felt like he just wanted to run. Take the count-out victory and run like hell. He didn't know why but that's what everyone, (and Seth did mean everyone), felt like around the Deadman.

The lights somewhat came back on in the arena. Seth would say somewhat because the lights still had a purple/black like tint to it, mixed with red and orange. That wasn’t good. That could only mean one thing. The Brothers of Destruction had returned and they set their sights on Seth Rollins for revenge. Seth frantically looked around the arena, the ring and even under the ring, knowing fully well that both Kane and the Undertaker, in the past, had come up through the ring.

Nothing. Nothing was there, but the lights were still out and the arena was still bathed in the red and orange and black lights. What was going on? Seth didn’t like this at all but didn’t dare go up the ramp encase he ran into either Kane or the Undertaker. Just as Seth was about to panic and plead to the Brothers of Destruction, a video started to play on the Titan Tron.

It was Seth, Roman, and Dean as the Shield, fist-bumping each other in the center of the ring, looking proud and powerful. The image change to the three of them again but in a different company, in the Indie Circuit, all three of them again, in the ring but high fiving each other in the center of the ring. The image change again and this time, it was Seth stabbing his brothers in the back with the steel chair and joining the Authority. Seth had to turn and peel his eyes away. The pain, guilt, and shame of what he did came rushing back to the top. Oh, how Seth wished he had never taken the deal. How he so wished to be able to be back with his brothers.

Music, hit the arena, the pipe organ, the electric guitar, and the vocals hit. That was Kane’s music! Oh, shit! Seth was in deep trouble and he had no one but himself to blame. Snapping his head and whipping his body around to the ramp, expecting to see Kane come marching down with a pissed off look on his face.

But instead, what Seth saw froze him to the very spot in the ring. On the Titan Tron was Stephanie McMahonscreaming on top of her lungs and rushing out for someone to come help her husband. Triple H was laid out cold and bleeding from the head. The office looked as if a bomb had gone off. Posters, pictures frames, and awards litter the floor, the couch was flipped over and looked like someone had tried to destroy it. Bookshelves toppled over, the desk looked as if someone had thrown it to the other side of the office.

The office door looked as if it was barely hanging on to the one screw that refused to break off its hinges. But the one thing that scared Seth the most, there on the floor shattered beyond repair, was the case that at one point contained the mask of Kane. Now it was gone. Gone was the case that Authority displayed, oh so proudly, of having “control” over the Demon, was now shattered into a million pieces. And so was Kane's Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! You can catch over on Tumblr @lildevyl!
> 
> PS Working on Chapter 9 but letting you know it might be a bit chopping considering its the first time I wrote a wrestling match. Any and all suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> HAPPY WRITING!!!


	3. The Deadman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the message from Kane, Seth bolts out of the arena and himself in his hotel room. There he starts to remember what it was like with his brothers back during his Indie Career. Desperate to get any kind of help, Seth decides to go to the one person that could help him, the Undertaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one in the WWE Universe gets confused b/c I'm more of Indie Circuit Wrestling Fan.
> 
> Tyler Black: The name Seth Rollins was known as back in his Indie Circuit Days, ROH, New Japan, and a few other promotions before he made it to NXT and then to WWE.
> 
> Jon Moxley: The name Dean Ambrose was known by in CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling) and currently in AEW. The brawler and hardcore matches are his specialties! Think Cactus Jack and Terry Funk with a little bit of “The Loose Cannon” Brian Pillman.
> 
> Joe Anoa’i: Roman Reigns real name and real-life brother of Matthew Tapunu'u Anoaʻi aka Rosey.

**(The Hotel Room)**

Seth began to panic; pacing back and forth in his room so much so, it was a wonder that he didn’t wear a hole in the floor. It was the night after Battleground and Seth Rollins was freaking out! Only one thing was on his mind **. . .** Kane.

And Seth didn’t remember a thing. He didn’t remember running out the arena like bat out of hell. He didn't remember bolting out the rental car and ran up to his hotel room; locking everything including his windows (even though he was on the fifth floor). Closing all the currents and never leaving his room. Seth honestly didn’t remember any of that but several people had claimed that they saw it and so many people have said that they knocked on his door to see if he was alright but he never answered.

* * *

**(Years Ago, Indie Circuit)**

In the locker room area of ECWA Tyler Black began to warm up for his match against Jon Moxley, a CZW wrestler. It would be different for Tyler considering hardcore matches weren't really his thing, but from what he had heard about Jon. He was one hell of a competitor and that's what Tyler was looking for. A competitor that could go toe to toe with him. This should be an interesting match, to say the least.

Tyler wasn't the least bit disappointed. The match was over, he was hurting and nursing some injuries but it was one hell of a match for the crowd. That John Moxley, what a competitor! Now, if they could join forces, they would be one hell of a tag team! Hm, there’s an idea. Tyler had gotten a call from ROH but didn't ROH and CZW do co-shows every now and then? Hey, there's Jon, Tyler was diffidently going to see what he thought about this idea.

* * *

**(The Hotel Room)**

Seth didn’t know what to do. All he did know was that there was no way in hell he would make an appearance on Raw now that **. . .** Kane **. . .** Kane was back. The Demon Kane was back and was he looking for vengeance. Hunter and Stephanie could no longer help him. Hunter’s out for a few weeks and Stephanie will be right by her husband's side for at least a week. Then who was in charge of Raw?

Kane? Would he be the corporate Kane? The Director of Operations, Kane? Or would he be the Demon Kane? Could he be both, the corporate and the Demon Kane? Was that even possible? Only one person would know the answer to that and unfortunately, he was on Smackdown.

* * *

**(Years Ago, Indie Circuit)**

Jon Moxley and Tyler Black joined forces and formed a tag team. They didn’t have a name yet but they didn't even know if this would actually work or not. And if that wasn't enough, the “Higher Ups” decided to have a “special guest referee” for this match as well. Terrific! Hey, wait? Wasn’t that Joe Anoa’i? Tyler remembered seeing him play college football. What's he doing here? Hold on, Joe’s the special guest referee? Oh, this is going to be sweet.

“And look at these two,” one of the commutators said. “Black and Moxley have cut the ring in half and are all over their opponent like a bunch of hounds!"

“What?! No! This can't be true! Joe Anoa’i had to join Jon Moxley and Tyler Black? He’s part of the Hounds now!? Say it isn't so Joe, say it isn't so?!” The other commentator said.

The Hounds? Now there’s an idea. Tyler was a big fan of Lucha Libre and knew of Perros del Mal. You know **. . .** That’s not a bad name for a tag team. The Hounds of Wrestling, in honor and as a tribute to the infamous stable in all of Lucha Libre, _Perros del Mal._ Yeah, that’s definitely an idea to go with and could easily work for them!

* * *

**(Smackdown)**

Seth walked down the halls of Smackdown. Yes, he played hooky on Raw but with both Stephanie and Hunter out for a while and the possibility of Kane coming back and being in charge? Seth didn't want to admit it but he was scared! More than scared, he was terrified! Not only for the fact that the Demon Kane was back and out for his blood but for the fact that Seth Rollins, was going to be face to face with the Deadman.

The Undertaker has been in this business for over twenty years now. He was the locker room leader. Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie could tell everyone that they were the ones in charge because of them signing everyone’s paychecks, but everyone knew that it was the Undertaker, who was truly in charge. Undertaker could walk into any wrestling company and no one would bat an eye. Undertaker could even lose his next match and announce his retirement and no one would argue it. Challenge? Yes, but no one would argue it and that’s why Undertaker was truly the man in charge of the locker room and of the show. It was also why Seth was so nervous (Scared) upon seeing him.

Before Seth knew it, he was standing in front of the Undertaker's locker room. Seth was beyond nervous now. Undertaker was the Master of the mind games and King of all parlor tricks. Still to this day, serval people didn't know how he did them, taped schedules or not. No one seemed to know.

Taking a deep breath, Seth knocked on the door of the Undertaker's locker room. The door opened a fraction. Seth knocked again before entering. “Taker? You in here man?” Seth asked.

He stepped into the Undertaker's locker room. It was nearly impossible to see at all. The only source of light was coming from the emergency light towards the back. A chair towards the back entrance, where the only other way out was. Undertaker’s bag was there, but no Undertaker. Shower, maybe? But then how did the door open on its own? Bad locks? That had to be it. It’s an older establishment, so the locks on the doors weren't going to be so good.

“Undertaker? You in here? It’s me, Seth Rollins? I **. . .** I, uh, need your help with something,” Seth nervously said. “Undertaker?”

Seth looked around the locker room. Other than Undertaker’s gear bag and the bag that Seth assumed was his street clothes for after the show. There was no sign of the Deadman. Seth at first thought that he may be in the shower but there was no water running. Okay, this was starting to creep him out. There are signs that this was definitely the Undertaker's locker room but no sign of the Deadman. The other thing that Seth was starting to wonder about, was how did the door open on itself? Seth at first thought it was probably some bad locks but now **. . .**

“Undertaker? Look, man, if this is a bad time, I could come back later?” Seth said to what appeared to be an unoccupied locker room. He started to slowly inch toward the door. “Yeah, you know what? Um, I’ll come back later. Like,” Seth turned towards the door and was about to bolt. “Next week!”

The locker room door shut complete before Seth even gotten to it. Okay, that was a very creepy and an impressive parlor trick, Seth had to admit to himself. Then all of the lights began to flicker. Seth couldn't explain why but he suddenly had an urge to run. To run like a bat out of hell and never look back, but he was frozen. He couldn’t move. Never daring to even breathe.

Seth felt a presence though. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t even fathom, on how this would look, let alone how it would sound if he tried to tell someone. People thought he was overworked or worse, was starting to snap. Neither one of those was good for Seth, so he just stood there frozen, secretly praying that whatever this was, would be over and done with soon. He sensed more than heard someone looming around him. Just hovering over him.

“What do you want, Seth?” A deep, dark, and sinister voice asked.

Seth briefly closed his eyes. Undertaker had always freaked him out. Now, here was in the Undertaker’s locker room, at his mercy. Seth should have thought this through more. What did he expect? That the Undertaker would just give him answers in dealing with his brother? Seth, you moron! They are the Brothers of Destruction! Even at their worst, being at each other’s throats, they wouldn’t help an outsider! Let alone someone who was the enemy!

Seth went to open his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn’t form words. Nothing was coming to him. He needed to tell the Undertaker that it was a misunderstanding on his part. A little mistake. That Seth came to see an old friend and had accidentally gotten the wrong locker room. It was a simple explanation and it could be that easy to get out of there unscathed.

“I know why you’re here, Seth,” Undertaker said lightly slapping a hand on his shoulder.

Seth couldn’t help it. He flinched a bit at the sudden contact and how close to his ear Undertaker sounded. Of course, he would know the reason why Seth Rollins, Raw’s number one guy was here to see him. Kane. Kane had come back. Kane and the Undertaker are brothers. Both in destruction and in blood. No matter how bad it would get between the two of them, no matter how strained their relationship may get. They still held that bond and they would never break that code.

“My brother has finally come back, hasn’t he,” it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can catch over on Tumblr @lildevyl. Chapter 9 is coming and I promise I will have some wrestling for this fanfic! Thanks for sticking around and yes, this more of a slow pace kind of build-up story.
> 
> And just a heads up. I'm not the best at writing action scenes. So, please don't be too harsh when I get those chapters up, but Constructive Criticism is welcomed!


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth meets the Undertaker and instantly realizes that the Undertaker may not be human and is at the Undertaker's mercy. Undertaker makes Seth an offer, he can bring Seth's brothers back, for a price.

**(Smackdown)**

“I know why you’re here, Seth,” Undertaker said lightly slapping a hand on his shoulder.

Seth couldn’t help it, he flinched a bit at the sudden contact and how close to his ear Undertaker sounded. Of course, he would know the reason why Seth Rollins, Raw’s number one guy was here to see him. Kane. Kane had come back. Kane and the Undertaker are brothers. Both in destruction and in blood. No matter how bad it would get between the two of them, no matter how strained their relationship may get. They still held that bond and they would never break that code.

“My brother has finally come back, hasn’t he,” it wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

The only thing Seth could do was nod his head. Now, he understood what everyone had meant about never being the same when face to face with the Undertaker. Seth had always thought and assumed it was the mind games and the parlor tricks, but now? Now, Seth would testify and swear on a stack of bibles, that no. It was not. It was all the Undertaker’s doing. The mind games and parlor tricks may help but it was truly all of the Undertaker. How? Seth didn’t know and probably would never know.

“And you want my help?” Seth nodded again hoping and silently praying that Undertaker would just say no, so he could get the hell out of here. “Well, I could help you.” Seth wanted to look up at the Deadman because complete shock covered his face, but he thought it best not to. Just keep his head down, let the Undertaker have his fun with scaring the hell out of him as a warning, and never come back. “But that’s not what you truly want. Now is it Seth?”

Seth felt the Undertaker circle him when he said all of this. He never dared to lift his head because of how terrified he was at the moment. How? How did Undertaker know that Seth was regretting his decision? How did Undertaker know that he was about  **. . .**

“Is it Seth?” Undertaker slapped his hand on Seth’s other shoulder. Seth flinched, not because of the contact but because  **. . .** He felt a surge of  _ something _ just ran through him. It was cold, ice, ice, cold. It was like reaching into the back of the freezer to grab a carton of ice-cream and wound up finding an icepack instead.

Flashes ran through Seth’s mind. He and his brothers in the ring high fiving each other. In a Marriott Hotel sitting around watching TV, drinking a few beers that they found at a local liquor store, munching on some snacks. All three of them laughing and having a good time and seeing who got the beds and who got the cot. Celebrating backstage in NXT after winning the tag team belt. Fist bumping, high fiving with the belts, laughing when they got “scolded” from Hunter for doing that with the belts. Meeting up in the locker room figuring out what to do with their next opponents, and trying to get them noticed for bigger things.

“N-no,” Seth manage to stammer out not believing for one second at what he just saw. “N-no. It’s - it’s not.”

“Then what Seth? What do you really want?” Undertaker hissed.

Seth took an involuntary step back and squared his shoulders. He brought his head up and looked Undertaker square in the eye and wished that he hadn’t. Undertaker was dressed in what could only be described as a cross between a Medieval Grim Reaper and his Lord of Darkness days. His eyes though. ‘Taker’s eyes were  **. . .** Glowing. Clear of all color and glowing in the dark. His hair looked as if he decided to not do anything with it. The purest of silver-white hair Seth as ever seen. It didn’t do anything to make the Undertaker less terrifying. It just added to the effect!

“What do you really want Seth?” Undertaker asked again.

Oh, god. Were those fangs? Seth was freaked out now! He so hoped and prayed that this was all a parlor trick and mind game that Undertaker had cooked up for him. To punish Seth for what he did to Kane. Seth stared with his eyes and his mouth slightly opened for - he wasn’t sure for how long - but Undertaker acted as if he had all the time in the world. Seth slowly took a deep breath and swallow the lump in his throat. He knew what he truly wanted but there was no way Undertaker could deliver!

Oh, the hell with it! Just tell the Undertaker and be off! He couldn’t bring them back! Couldn’t build that bridge that he burned. He couldn’t  **. . .** Bring him back to his brothers. “My brothers,” Seth barely said above a whisper. “I want my brothers back. I want my family back. I want the Shield back. No, I want the  _ Hounds _ back. That’s what we were. We were the  _ Hounds. _ That’s  **. . .** That’s what I really want.”

Seth took a step to the door and Undertaker stepped aside to let him go. Seth stopped for a moment. Not trusting that Undertaker would let him out of there scot-free. Undertaker never made a move. Seth continued until he was arm’s reach of the door. Undertaker’s hand shot out and grabbed Seth in a vice-like grip. Damn! That ice-cold feeling was back but it felt like it was coming from the Undertaker’s hand!

“What are you willing to do for it? What are you willing to  _ exchange _ for that to happen?” Undertaker asked as if he was bargaining a deal.

“As if you could!” Seth spat looking at the Deadman.

“Oh there are many things we could do Seth,” Undertaker said cryptically. “But it all has a price. I could bring back your brothers. They’re just a miserable as you are. But you need to make the move to prove that you’re not the puppet anymore. What price are you willing to pay for me to do this for you?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“ _ Anything! _ Anything you want! Name it! All I want are my brothers back!”

Undertaker let go of Seth with a grin that could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. “I think we have a deal. You’ll have your family back Seth. You can count on that. But I expect you to pay my price when the time comes.” All Seth could do was nod. Everything the Undertaker said didn’t make any sense. It was cryptic, like a damn riddle, and you only have the first half.

* * *

**(Graveyard)**

Seth yanked the door opened and ran like a bat outta hell, never looking back. He could hear the sinister laugh of the Undertaker through the corridor. Seth ran outside and stopped, leaning against the building to catch his breath. Man, oh, man. That was  _ worse _ than seeing  _ The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _ Catch your breath, Seth. You just had a run-in with the Undertaker and everyone would understand. Seth put his head against the cool building and closed his eyes for a moment. What did Undertaker mean? What price? He didn’t say anything for what he wanted Seth to give him.

Seth collected himself and decided to walk back to the hotel. It was only a few blocks from here and he could really use the stroll to clear his head. On the way to the hotel, Seth was starting to pass the local cemetery, when he felt like someone was watching him. He stopped and turned around. No one. No one was there. Okay relax Seth, you just met the Undertaker and now you're spooking yourself. Get a grip! Seth turned back around to headed back to the hotel when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

There in front of him was Kane! No, it wasn’t Kane. Kane didn’t have his old wrestling attire, with glowing red eyes and fangs! Seth turned around and stopped. There in front of him stood the Undertaker. Glowing eyes and all. Seth turned again to the street, there was a bar he could hide out in. But he got no more than a few steps when he suddenly took a couple of steps back. Roman and Dean were standing there but something was off. It looked like they were in some kind of trance or something. Seth backed away and high tailed it through the graveyard. His only way to go.


	5. A Grave Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth runs into the graveyard, hoping to outrun the Brothers of Destruction. Only to have both his brothers, Dean and Roman, to be fighting him. Seth faces his worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter deals with the fear of graveyards, coffin/caskets, and being buried alive. If this is a trigger for ya, can skip that part of the chapter or you can skip this chapter.  
> The Graveyard and being buried alive starts at (Graveyard). You can skip all the way to (Hotel) and can continue to read from there.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Seth stood outside the arena in the parking lot for some time. Leaning against the building it felt so cool to his skin. His skin felt so hot, almost like it was burning, which confused Seth so much. Why did felt like an inferno when it was the beginning of Spring? And what did the Undertaker meant when he said that Seth needed to pay his price? What price?

Seth didn’t have anything the Undertaker would want, well, except maybe the World Heavyweight Championship. Was that it? Was that what the Undertaker wanted? Seth honestly didn’t want to know if it was or wasn’t. The encounter with Undertaker was enough of a nightmare as it was. Damn, if Seth knew what length the Undertaker would go to with his parlor tricks and mind games. Then he would have done anything and everything to stay on the Deadman’s good side!

Seth decided to walk back to the hotel, it was only a few blocks away, plus the walk would help calm him down and help clear his head. On the way to the hotel, Seth couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Someone in the shadows that he couldn't see but they could see him.

“You’re spooking yourself, Seth. Get a grip,” Seth told himself trying to laugh it off as a side effect after dealing with Taker. He only took a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him stood Kane. No, it couldn't be Kane. Kane never had his old ring attire, with glowing red eyes, and were those fangs?! That definitely wasn’t Kane! Seth turned around and was about to bolt when he stopped. There in front of him stood the Undertaker.

Seth again turned but to the street. There was a bar across the street he could easily duck into and hide out for a bit before he sneaked backed across. Seth stopped again, there in front of him stood Roman and Dean, but something was off about them. It looked as if they were in some kind of trance. Then something clicked Seth's mind. If Undertaker could do that to them, then what could he do to him? The Deal. Oh, OH! That’s what Undertaker meant!

Seth backed away and seeing no other option. He turned and ran to the graveyard. Hoping he could outrun them and whatever twisted plot Undertaker and Kane had planned for him.

* * *

**(Graveyard)**

Seth knew that running through a graveyard was one of the top ten worst ideas that he ever had. Especially, with the Undertaker right on his tail, but what choice did he have? Seth didn't know how to fight whatever kind of Hoodoo that was, let alone if he could beat it. This was bad, this was really, really, bad. How do you fight something like that? Answer, you don’t. You run like a bat out of hell, and you hope and pray that it didn’t get you.

Seth leaned against a tree, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to take a break, but he knew that was impossible. He had to get out of here! Seeing his brothers like that  **. . .** Seth shuddered even though he was sweating like crazy. If Undertaker could do that to them, then what did he have planned for Seth? Oh man, Seth, you really effed up now!

Be careful what you wish for because it will come true but not the way you wanted too! And never make a deal with a demon! But how was he supposed to know that with the Undertaker? Seth mentally slapped himself. The signs were there! They were always there; you just didn't pay attention or you chose to just ignore it! Look at what happened to Orton, when he did that! Undertaker, the Master of the mind games and the King of all parlor tricks, now Seth understood how Undertaker did them all.

Seth got up and was about to run for it when he felt a searing white-hot pain. Seth dropped to his knees holding his chest, as the pain seem to concentrate there. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, it felt like someone had gripped his heart and began to squeeze. Seth stayed there for several minutes, trying to concentrate on breathing. Control your breathing and you control the amount of pain you’re in, was what his mentor and trainer told him. When he first started to train in wrestling. The pain was starting to subside; it was manageable though.

Time to get the hell out of  **. . .** Something hard hit Seth in the back, making him stumble. Seth turned around ready to fight but when he saw who it was. All the fight went out of him.

“Dean? Dean! It’s me! It’s Seth!” Seth shouted trying to snap Dean Ambrose out of it.

It didn’t work. Dean charged right out at Seth full speed, aiming to hit him with a lariat. A move made famous by his idol Stan “The Lariat” Hansen. Seth ducked out of the way and tried to deliver his own clothesline. Dean counter it and was about to do a Russian leg sweep, Seth pushed Dean off him and stumbled backward trying to regroup. He knew how fierce Dean (Jon) could get, this was his specialty after all. Seth took no more than a few steps before he tripped over a root. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dean already up on his feet with a gleam in his eyes that Seth wished never to see again.

Dean slowly stepped forward towards Seth as if he was trying to break whatever hold Undertaker had on him. “We loved you! We hated you! You were our brother! And you  **. . .** Stabbed us in the back! You’re no better than him!” Dean was only inches away from Seth.

“Dean! I’m sorry! I never should have! I’m so sorry Dean! I  **. . .** Didn’t know” Seth pleaded and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. This wasn’t Dean. This wasn’t the friend he once knew.

“You are just like him! You are no better than my father!” Dean shook his head, trying to figure out where all this rage had come from. But it felt so good! He could get back at Seth, the traitor that he was! He was no better than his backstabbing, two-faced father! You!  _ YOU! _ ”

Dean leaped on top of Seth pounding him with lefts and rights. Seth managed to push him off but Dean came right back and was now choking Seth. “You left us! You left  _ me! _ You left  _ me _ to defend the demons on my own!”

Seth was starting to see dark sparks before his eyes. He put his hand on Dean’s face and started to dig his fingers in his eyes. Dean let go for a little bit, but it was enough though. Seth moved his legs underneath Dean and managed to flip his over and put him in a cross armbar. Dean was flopping around trying to get out of this hold. Seth lifted his one leg and kicked Dean in the face, knocking him out.

Seth let go and ran like hell. If this happened to Dean than what would happen to Roman? Seth didn't want to know, he just continued to run and not look back. Seth stumbled out to a path. He hoped it was the one that led to an exit. This was one horror movie he would like to end with him surviving! Seth staggering as he made his way up the path, hoping it's toward an exit so he could escape this nightmare!

Seth never imagined how much he would regret his decision on joining the Authority until now. Limping his way through, Seth cautiously passed by what looked to be a new grave being dug. Two people that Seth couldn’t see their faces do to the hoods covering them. He quickened his pace, he didn’t want to know let alone have anything to with a grave or a graveyard. It just freaked him out.

Seth just wanted to get to the hotel, lock himself up in his room, and never come out! If he truly was asleep and this was something that his subconscious cooked up because of his run-in with the Undertaker. Then Seth really wanted to wake up now. Not caring if he gets yelled at for waking his neighbors or if he gets constantly teased for “screaming like a girl.” He wanted to wake up, and he wanted to wake up now!

“Wake me up!” Seth screamed to the sky hoping someone might hear him. Please let this be a horrible nightmare. Seth will never watch another horror as long as he lived. If truly was a nightmare! “Please!? Someone!?  _ WAKE ME UP! _ ”

Nothing happened. He was still in the graveyard. Still being chased by the brothers that he stabbed in the back. Uh, oh! Where the hell was Roman? Seth was grabbed from behind and lifted up from the ground, being thrown side to side like a ragdoll. Now, Seth knew where Roman was. Roman was the powerhouse of the group, so of course, if the brawler couldn’t take him out, then the powerhouse should.

Seth struggled with this variation of a bear hug. His arms were pinned to the side, and being shake back and forth, he was starting to get disoriented. Closing his eyes, and trying to time this right, Seth used both feet and stomped on Roman's foot. Roman dropped him and staggered back a couple of steps. Seth turned around and looked Roman in the eyes. Roman’s eyes had an eerie glow to them. Oh crap! ‘Taker has Roman too!

Seth didn't have time to think about it as Roman charged at him, with a spear. Seth dodged it and did a superkick on Roman. Roman stunned a bit got back up. Seth knew this wasn't going to go well. The two of them locked and went at it. Blow after blow. Punch after punch. Forearm after forearm. Roman grabbed Seth's legs took him down and started to pound on him. Seth brought his legs up to his chest and manage to push Roman off.

Seth got back to his feet and looked around. Roman was nowhere in sight. Crack! Seth heard a twig being snapped. Someone was close. Roman? Dean? Seth turned around and found Dean, right in front of him delivering a lariat. Sending Seth to the ground on full impact. Roman came over and lifted Seth upon his shoulder as if he weighed nothing and carried him over to where the two men were standing behind a freshly dug grave.

“No! No! No, no, no! Don’t do this!” Seth pleaded and began to pound on Roman's back. Roman never even flinched. This was not normal. What the hell did Undertaker do to them?

Roman tossed Seth to ground and walked back to stand near Dean. Never once did he blinked an eye or moved or even flinched. Seth struggled and staggered to his feet, trying his best to avoid the grave. He hated graves, caskets, and  _ anything _ to do with a graveyard. A childhood fear, that he never had gotten over. ‘Taker stood right in front of Seth and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Seth looked into the eyes of the Deadman and tried not to show any fear, but his body betrayed him.

“W-what did you do to them?” Seth demanded. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. At least he hoped so before, whatever twisted plot Undertaker had in store for him.

Undertaker smiled, “You should know the answer to that. After all, you did say  _ anything, _ did you not? Your soul, and now I have two new Druids.”

“No! No! Undertaker! NO!” Undertaker let go of Seth, as he fell into the grave and the casket. “NO! Please! No!” Seth couldn’t move, all he could do was move his head as the lid slowly closed on him. “NO! PLEASE!? UNDERTAKER!? DON’T DO THIS!” Seth pounded on the lid of the casket, now his coffin. He heard dirt being scrapped and dropped on top and in the grave. “NO! ROMAN! DEAN! HELP!”

“Rest. In. Peace. Seth. Rollins.”

“NO! JON! JOE! HELP! HELP ME!” Tyler screamed and cried for dear life. Pounding and clawing at the lid of his coffin.

Seth stopped pounding for a minute. The sound of the dirt being tossed on had stopped but that didn't help to quench his fear. Seth heard something like someone was fighting but he couldn’t tell. Then he felt something. Something cold, dark, dreaded, malice, was starting to crawl around the inside of the casket and toward Seth. Seth saw what he could only describe it as something that looked like a mix between black sticking water and vapor, crawling on the top, the side, what he could only assume was the bottom of the casket. It was coming toward Seth and it either looked like it would possess him or consume him.

“HELP!” Seth return to beat and scratch at the casket for dear life!

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

“NO!” Seth screamed sitting straight up from his bed. Seth, shaking from head to toe and sweating like crazy, carefully looked around. He was on a soft cozy bed, the curtains were closed, the AC was on seventy-two degrees, and the nightlight in the bathroom was on.

A dream. It was all a dream. A very realistic, Nightmare on Elm Street, kind of nightmare that he would not want to ever have again, but a dream. Seth started to relax and get his breathing under control as the realization started to sink in. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before heading back to bed. Seth saw that the TV was on a classic movie channel and was showing a very old horror movie. He quickly turned it off. Never again. Never again will Seth watch a horror movie as long as he lived, especially right before going to bed.

Seth got into his bed and tried to ready himself for some shuteye. He had a big day ahead of him and he needed all the sleep he could get. Not realizing that his eyes were not the color brown anymore. Or that down the corridor and across the hall two other members of the Hounds/Shield were experiencing a similar nightmare as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for having it be a dreamlike sequence but I'll leave it up to fiends on whether or not it was actually a dream! I'm over on Tumblr @lildevyl if you want to come and say hi! Still working on Chapter 9 (trying to write a wrestling match and the promo for it!). Hopefully, I'll be able to update a more soon!
> 
> But just to let everyone know! Updates might not be coming as quickly. School starts up again and I'm in the middle of trying to find another job!
> 
> HAPPY WRITING!!!!


	6. Five Frights of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roman's turn!!! Roman Reigns aka Joe Anoa’i has his own nightmare tonight! After a brief and very unusual encounter with the Undertaker, Joe winds up revisiting an old memory that he truly wishes that he could forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you, like me, who enjoy jump scares and anything horror related. Here are some songs/videos for you to have playing in the background or before you read, for you to have the full effect of this chapter.
> 
> Songs/Videos:
> 
> Five Nights At Freddie’s  
> Welcome to Freddie’s (MLP Cover)  
> Survive the Night (MLP Cover)  
> Five Nights at Pinkie's: Left Behind (MLP Cover)  
> Five Nights at Pinkie's: The Nightmare (MLP Cover)
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter deals with certain phobias and is meant to scare you. It will have a Five Nights At Freddy’s kind of feel. There will be mentions of blood, flesh, violence, and some mentions of murder.
> 
> If you have any problems with these things, please leave the lights on, read the first part of the chapter where it says (Smackdown) but then when it gets to the "Please turn off all the lights" skip all the way towards the end of the chapter where it says (Hotel Room). Or you can skip this Chapter all together!
> 
> Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen! Glad you can stay . . . FOREVER!

**(Smackdown)**

Roman began to warm up for his match when he noticed something strange. Seth Rollins walking down the hall looking over his shoulder, as if he expected something, or rather a, someone to jump out of the shadows and attack him at any given moment. He was heading toward the locker room, but why? Why was Seth heading down that way? Come to think of it, why was Seth on Smackdown? Roman didn't have time to speculate, as a stagehand guy came around and told him that he was up next.

The strangeness of the night just continued, when Roman walked backstage after the match. He didn't care that he lost the match. He was way too distracted to even focus on the match for even five minutes. Something – wasn’t right. He could  **. . .** _ Feel it. _ He couldn’t explain it or put a name to what the feeling was, but Roman knew that the feeling. It meant something was about to happen. Something  **. . .** _ Bad _ **. . .** Was about to –

“Tyler? Tyler!” Roman called out when he saw Seth running for his life.

What the hell was that? Roman turned around and saw the Undertaker standing there in the middle of the corridor with his head bowed and his hat covering his face. That same feeling came rushing back full force and Roman couldn’t help but be anxious. Roman might be the “Big Dog” but everyone knew that the Undertaker was  _ the _ top dog around here. Wait? Was the Undertaker the one that Seth went to see? Roman cautiously walked to the locker room to take a quick shower and hit the road. The Undertaker just stood there, looming around as if he was waiting for Roman.

Roman approached the locker room, while the Undertaker was still standing there. Undertaker moved away from the door but never once moved his head. “Undertaker,” Roman said respectfully. He opened the door and tried his absolute best not to make it seem that he was a little unnerved at the moment.

“Joe,” Undertaker said and did a slight bow.

Roman stopped mid-step, wide-eyed. He whipped around to face the Undertaker. He nearly slammed the locker room door as he did so, but the Undertaker wasn’t there. Vanished. That was impossible! No more than thirty seconds ago, ‘Taker was standing right there! There weren’t that many places a nearly seven-foot-tall guy could hide behind. Undertaker knew his real name. So, many people had just called him Roman that he just went with it. But it wasn’t the fact that Undertaker had called him, Joe. It was the way he did it. That voice, it didn't sound like the Undertaker that Roman had known and worked with. It sounded more –  _ sinister. _ _ Darker _ even, almost as if Undertaker weren’t even  **. . .**

Roman ripped open the locker room door, slammed it shut, grabbed his street clothes, and raced to the shower, and then get the hell out of the arena! Not once did he care if he got stared at for his strange behavior or if the rumor mill and gossip pool would be filled to the brim by tomorrow. He needed to get out and fast! Roman might not be able to put words to what the feeling he sometimes got, but he always listened to it. His Great Aunt once told him stories about the “Supernatural World.” Now he was starting to believe it.

* * *

" _Please turn off all the lights, put your earphones/headphones in and/or on if you want to listen to the songs recommended at the beginning of this chapter for the full effect. If you have any problems that are stated in the above warning at the beginning of this chapter. Skip this part of the chapter and head towards the end where it says_ **Hotel Room** .

_For those of you who enjoy staying up late and scaring yourself. Please remain in your seat for the remainder of the horror ride. Roman Reign’s and Your own nightmare shall begin momentarily._ "

* * *

**(The Arena)**

Roman ran out of the Locker Room like a bat out of hell and headed to what he had hoped to be the nearest exit. Consistently he looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed. Whatever mind game Undertaker was playing with him, it was working! Roman has never been so on edge before and that included the damn Wyatt Family! There was the exit, he was going to get out. He was going to  **. . .**

Seth Rollins came stumbling out and fell on his hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder with a terrified look on his face.

“Seth?” Roman asked extremely confused. What in the hell could make Seth Rollins, Tyler Black, that scared? Come to think of it. Tyler? Scared? Yeah, those two things don’t go together, let alone in the same sentence!

“Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_ Please don’t! I won’t do it again! I _promise!_ ” Seth shouted, screamed, even.

Roman looked at Seth and what he saw shocked the hell out of him. Seth was petrified with tears coming down his face. What, the hell was, going on here? Seth Tyler Black Rollins? Pleading? Scared?! That just didn’t happen!

A man towering over the two of them came out of what Roman could only presume was another Locker Room. He looked familiar but for the life of him, Roman couldn’t put his finger on it. He looked to be about seven feet tall, the purest silver-white hair Roman had ever seen. The man was wearing what looked to be made out of leather and what Roman could only describe it as a Medieval Grim Reaper outfit. Roman couldn’t see the guy’s face. It was as if he was making sure the only one that could see his face was Seth.

“You’re sorry?” The man said in a dark sinister voice that just sent chills down Roman’s spine. The man grabbed Seth by his throat. Lifted Seth up and slammed him to the wall.

“Hey!” Roman shouted and went to help Seth.

The man whipped his head around to face Roman and Roman froze. There standing in the middle of the hall, holding Seth up by his throat with no effort, was none other than the Undertaker. Glowing clear eyes, and the most realistic vampire fangs that Roman had ever seen in his entire life! Roman also noticed that Undertaker looked to either have claws or specially made “finger rings” on both hands. One slip and Seth  **. . .**

“J-Joe?” Seth choked out. “I-I’m s-sorry. I – I d-didn’t know.”

“You knew Tyler. You knew when you said yes.” ‘Taker then threw Seth -  _ Tyler _ \- through another door they were near and then went in as well.

Joe not liking what was going on, even if he couldn’t stand the traitor. He couldn’t, in good conscience, let the Undertaker get away with this. Whatever Tyler did. Tyler certainly didn’t deserve this.

* * *

**(The Attic)**

Joe burst through the door and suddenly stopped. He looked around the room and his heart sank. Not here! Anywhere but here! He couldn’t be here!

_ Hehehehehehe. _ The distinct sound of a child giggling had Joe whip around frantically looking around. How did he get here? Dust covered boxes, crates, and very little light being able to show through the cracks of the old rotting wood of the roof above him. Spider webs in every single corner, with the smell of cedarwood and musk. And there in the far right corner, Joe saw “The Cabinet” that his Great Aunt used to call it. It was made out of special wood, glass and had many different runes and talismans on it. To keep the vengeful, malice, and sometimes even “demonic” spirits that possessed the dolls contained.

No, Joe couldn’t be here! This was his Great Aunt’s Attic! And there in the far-away corner where the light mostly could get at was the small wooden briefcase-like box. The two locks on it were already swinging up and down and every now and then, it would move, bang around. As if something inside it was trying to break free.

Oh, shit! This couldn’t be happening! His Great Aunt had warned him to never come up here without her! He did that once when he was much younger, and boy did he learn the hard way to never do that again!

One of the locks on the box banged against it and the lock came undone. Joe, slowly and as quietly as possible, inched his way to the door that led to the staircase. Joe stopped. He noticed that Baybe, the Circus Clown Baby Doll was watching him. Joe couldn’t make any sudden moves, or he would alert her. Baybe was motion activated. No movement and she couldn’t see you. You moved slowly, and it took a while for her to see to you. The downside? She was one fast motherf***er. You saw her near you, whether it was in front, or next to you. Don’t move. You hear the little giggle or a child’s voice near you. Don’t move. She would lose interest, you just had to be patient.

Baybe wasn’t watching, Joe slowly and quietly turned around. He was about to head to the door when he heard the last lock banged against the box and broke free. OH NO! Ballora was free! She and Baybe are the two dolls you do not want out!

“Wakemeupwakemeupwakemeup! Wake me up!” Joe whispered. Then slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming. There in front of him stood Ballora.

“Hello? Was someone there?” Ballora asked as she danced in place. “Huh, I guess not.” Ballora danced away.

_ Wake me up! Wake me up! Please! Someone! WAKE ME UP! _ Roman silently pleaded. He so wanted and prayed that his brother would come bursting through that door, sledgehammer in hand. Yanking him out the door, then he would start cursing and yelling at Joe the minute they were safe.

With a staggered breath and stealing his nerves as much as he could, Joe took a few steps toward the door. “ _ Hehehehehe. _ ” Joe stopped and was glad that he didn’t move his hand from his mouth. Otherwise, he would have screamed!

“Jo-Jo? Baybe asked in a sing-song voice. “Where are you? Are you hiding?  _ Hehehehee _ , I love playing hide and seek! Hah, Ballora! Jo-Jo’s playing hide and seek with us!”

Joe stood frozen where he was, not daring to move. The door was only a few feet away but with Baybe and Ballora it might as well have been a few miles! How was he going to get out of here? He could do this. The door was right there. Just listen, for the music and for the child’s voice.

Joe took a few more steps, listened, then a few more listened and then a few more. It was right there! Arm’s length away! All he had to do was just reach out, turn the knob, run out and slam the door shut! Then he would be home free and out of this **. . .** Could Joe even call it a nightmare? If it was, this was one hell of a _realistic_ _nightmare!_ And how did Undertaker and SethTyler fit into all this?

“ _ Hehehehehe! _ This was a fun game Jo-Jo,” Baybe said. Joe’s eyes widen. Baybe was sitting on a dresser near the door on his right. “Oh, Jo-Jo. Don’t you want to play? That’s all we want to do Jo-Jo. We are so lonely without you. You used to come up and played with us all the time.”

That was before Joe knew what they truly were.  _ Monsters. _ Murdering, soulless _ monsters! _ Every time Joe’s family came to visit, he kept hearing a child’s voice. He snuck out of his room with a flashlight in hand and went to see the kid. Joe found his way in the attic somehow, but then he thought that his Great Aunt was losing her marbles. How could these toys be dangerous? They looked like fun! Especially the teddy bear with golden brown looking fur!

So every night Joe came up to the attic and played with them and every day he kept trying to figure out why he felt so tired, so drained. One night, he snuck up to the attic to play with the toys. Joe wondered why he couldn’t find the teddy bear that he named Freddy. Then he heard something that sounded like heavy footsteps but it didn’t sound like his father’s. Joe turned around and gave an ear-piercing scream. There in front of him was a monster! A full metal, razor-sharp teeth, and claws Monster Bear!

Joe hid in the corner behind “The Cabinet” where the Monster couldn’t get him. Baybe told Joe to put her on and the Monster wouldn’t attack him. Joe did just that, but something didn’t feel right. Baybe started to feel tight and Joe started to have a little trouble breathing. He chalked it up to being how terrified he was at the time. Baybe was there to protect him. All Joe had to do was wait until daybreak, then he would truly be safe.

When the day finally came, that was when things truly started to go wrong! Joe couldn’t get Baybe off! He was having severe trouble breathing! Joe didn’t remember much after that, he heard his name being shouted, he fainted and woke up in the hospital. The doctor’s said that Joe was lucky that his parents had gotten to him when they did. Otherwise, it would’ve been too late! No one knew what exactly happened that night or what caused everything.

Joe lied and said he went exploring his Great Aunt’s house because he couldn’t sleep and found his way in the attic. He found some old toys and began to play with them. Then he found an old costume and decided to try it on to see if it would fit. The doctors nodded and said it was more than likely a severe allergic reaction Joe was experiencing with the toys and to what the costume was probably made out of. Joe never went up to the attic after that ever again. He never told his parents what truly happened. To embarrassed, ashamed, and afraid of what had happened and what their reactions might have been.

Now here Joe was again. No one to help him. His brother wasn’t here to protect him from the Boogeyman. Joe had to do this and on his own.

Deep breath. Don’t move! Don’tmovedon’tmovedon’tmovedon’tmove. Don’t Move! Stay calm, don't make a sound. You’re going to get out of here. You can do this. Baybe would lose interest and then you can turn the knob, open the door and get out of here. Just don’t move! Don’t make a sound. Okay, Baybe wasn't here. Joe listened, he didn’t hear Ballora near either.

Joe reached out, turned the knob, and opened the door. His heart racing a million miles a minute. It felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any given second. Joe made his way to the door. He was going to get out of here. He would get out of this  **. . .** _ Nightmare! _

“ _ Hahahahahahahahahahaha. _ Oh, Jo-Jo. Did anyone ever tell you?” Baybe said in a sing-song voice. Joe looked left, looked right, and even looked right in front of him in the hallway. Baybe wasn’t anywhere. So, where was he? “Oh, Jo-Jo.” A metal hand grabbed Joe's shoulder. No! He was so close! “Once you’re here. You can never leave! You’re one of us now!”

“ _What?!_ ” Joe choked out and looked over his shoulder.

Baybe’s face was split open into four places. The inside of his face was nothing but metal wires, springs, spring locks, and everything else that made it look like a robotic human without his skin! Sharp metal teeth were grinning at Joe. Ballora stood behind Baybe with what looked to be a special kind of suit. Just for him!

“No! No! NO!” Joe screamed stepping backward. Joe wasn’t watching where he was going and tripped over the board of the threshold. Baybe was moving closer and closer. He was about to jump on Joe and shoved him into the suit. To make Joe one of them!

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

“NO!” Roman screamed and fell face forward out of bed. Struggling to get the sheets off of him and kicked them away full force.

Roman sat on the floor, leaning against his bed, in his hotel room. Roman wouldn’t be surprised if Dean or a few others came banging on his door, complaining about him waking them up so early with his screaming. Then, later on, Dean would drag Roman somewhere and demand to know what the hell was up last night. But there was no knocking. No Dean banging on Roman’s door or bursting through with a pissed off look on his face.

Roman took a shaking breath to calm himself down. A nightmare. That’s all it was, a freakin’ nightmare! Man, it didn’t feel like one. It felt all too real. Roman clutch his hand around his necklace that his brother gave him. His brother was the one that kept the Boogeyman away. At the time, it was something you were told when you were a kid. Easier for your young brain to comprehend what was going on.

But what do you do when the Boogeyman is truly real? Undertaker. Something about him. Why did he look so different in his nightmare? Yeah, the Undertaker was one scary dude, but Roman always assumed he was just enjoying the persona! Enjoying scaring everyone because that’s why everyone goes to horror movies and horror attractions, to get scared! But now? Roman was starting to believe those, far-fetch, it was too bizarre to be true, rumors now. That the Undertaker and Kane might not be human.

And what about Seth? What did Seth Tyler Black Rollins get himself in too? What deal? What did Seth do and how did the Undertaker play into all this? Roman looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. It was a quarter after six in the morning. Might as well get up for the day, because there was no way that he would be able to go back to sleep now. He would have to figure this out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I see you survive the night of Roman’s Nightmare. What did you think? I tried to make it scary. I am working on Dean Ambrose (Jon Moxley’s) Nightmare and can use some help/suggestions if anyone has any ideas.
> 
> You can also catch me over on tumblr @lildevyl if you want to stop by and have a chat or check out some of my other fanfics/fanart! And I’ll see you, next time readers!


	7. Recruiting A New Member/The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.M. Punk, the Leader of the Straight Edge Society, sees that an old friend of his, Tyler Black, is a lost soul. He sees that Tyler regrets his decision of joining the Authority and wants to reunite with his brothers. Well, Punk can't resist the urge to help an old friend of his out and he can't ignore the silent cry of help that Tyler is calling out. Especially if that can help bring the Straight Edge Society new members to their group.

C. M. Punk had always believed in Straight Edge. No, drugs, no alcohol, no smoking, not even caffeine! Work hard, bust your ass, and soon you would find yourself on the face of television. Punk was trying to get the people at home to see this. How could they cheer for the wrestlers that drink? That do drugs? That actually smokes in public no less!

Then something happened. Seth Tyler Black Rollins. The Technician. The Architect. A lost soul that needed help and either he didn’t know how to ask for help. Or he was so lost that he might be too embarrassed to ask for help. So many people assumed that Seth was no more than the Authority’s Pawn. A piece that you just sacrificed in a chess game, but in reality a Pawn was so much more than that.

A Pawn was a piece you used to start the game to feel your opponent. A Pawn was a piece that you used to block moves, take pieces on the board when your opponent didn’t think much of it. A Pawn was also the only piece that you could use to bring back other pieces that you lost during the game.

A lesson that Punk learned first hand with his mentor Scotty “Raven” Levy. During a chess game, Punk thought that he had Scotty beat when Scotty only had two pawns, a knight, and a King! But Scotty beat Punk in a checkmate. Never underestimate your opponent. Seth was no Pawn. He was more of Rook (the castle piece). In the background ready to strike and strike big.

Punk could help Seth from being the Authority’s Pawn to being the Rook he once was. To have Seth be the Technician again. Punk would help Seth, the lost soul, and in return, Seth would make a great new member of the Straight Edge Society. And the Shield.

* * *

**(Two Weeks Ago, Raw)**

“I want to talk to you, Seth. Man to man and face to face, tonight! And Seth come alone. I’ll leave the Straight Edge Society in the back if you leave the Authority in the back as well.” C. M. Punk said on the mic to Seth, before the Authority could drag him up the ramp and in the back. Seth regarded Punk for a minute or two then he nodded to Punk. He would be there, now let’s see if Punk, the “Straight Edge Superstar” was true to his word.

Seth’s music hit and the crowds’ reaction was a bit of a mix. They didn’t know if they should cheer for him or if they should boo him considering it was Punk that called him out. Seth held his head high but Punk could see something in Seth’s eyes. Maybe the decision Seth made to join the Authority was finally catching up with him? Another reason to help the man. Get Seth out from underneath the Authority's clutches so that the fans could see the real Seth Rollins.

“Sit down, sit down,” Punk said, patting a chair in the middle of the ring. All he got was a glare from Seth. “Alright, have it your way. You know Seth. You’ve seemed to have forgotten that you and I. We have a history with one another. Back when we were in Ring of Honor together.”

Seth nodded. He remembered. “Good times, good times.  _ Match of the Year. _ Hell, I think we even took home  _ Best Rivalry _ of the year as well. Or did we tie with Sting and Abyss that year?”

“I think we tied that year. But this brings me to the reason why I brought you out here Seth. You see, I’m a little confused here. Why would such a prominent athlete such as yourself, be going around doing the most, craziest, if not the most reckless things? Distancing yourself? Shutting yourself off from everybody? And don’t think that nobody hadn’t noticed Seth because everyone has.” Punk said before Seth could protest.

“Then you attacked Kane? Now, I’ve got to give you props for being gutsy, but  _ this _ **. . .** This just doesn’t seem like you, man. Seth, every man, at one point or another, has made some mistakes in their life. Had made some  **. . .** _ Decisions, _ that they truly regret. What did you do to make yourself be like this, Seth?”

Seth looked away. The pain. The regret. It all started to become too much. When did it start to become complicated to stand? Staring at the ground and on wobbly legs, Seth took a seat in the chair. He went to the Undertaker and made a deal with him to be back with his brothers. He couldn't tell them. No one would believe him. No one.

“The attack on Kane? Some people might think that you were trying to take advantage of the situation. But you want to know what I think?” Punk sat cross-legged in front of Seth. “I think you did it because you were hoping to bring the Monster out. You were hoping beyond hope, that the ‘Devil’s Favorite Demon.’ Would come out, right then and there.” Unbeknownst to Seth, he nodded yes.

“Not because you wanted to prove that you’re the champ  **. . .** ” Seth shook his head no. “It’s because you were hoping - no - you wanted _ Demon _ Kane to come back and punish you.” Seth slowly and begrudgingly nodded yes never once did he take his eyes off the ground. “I feel your pain. You wanted the Demon Kane to come back and beat the living hell out of you.” Seth took a shaky breath, closed his eyes, and again slowly nodded yes. 

“Why? Because I think that you, Seth Rollins, you feel guilty. Maybe, about the decision you made of joining the Authority? Or quite possibly stabbing your brothers in the back?” Seth swallowed that lump in his throat and let out a shaking breath. Did Punk notice? Had Punk heard his silent cry for help? “Or should I say, Tyler?” Or not.

“Wait, Tyler?” Tyler heard one of the commentators say.

Tyler glared at Punk through slits and shot up from the chair so fast that he knocked it over. Punk stood at the same and didn't even flinch, nor backed down when Tyler got in his face. Gritting his teeth, Tyler stormed off. He didn’t need this! Punk said he wanted to talk! Not add insult to injury! And to think that for one moment, Tyler actually thought that Punk wanted to help. That somehow, someway, Punk heard his silent cry for help because like it or not. Tyler knew that he, Tyler Black, was a lost soul.

“What did Hunter tell you, Tyler? Did Hunter say that he would take care of it all? That Roman and Dean were in on it? That it was actually  _ their _ idea to break up the Shield?”

Tyler gritted his teeth and held the ring ropes so tightly, that the ropes began to shake and his knuckles turned white. That was almost exactly what Hunter had said to him. Tyler had gone to the Authority to try to get the Shield some championship matches. Tyler should have seen the warning signs. Hunter kept saying that Jon and Joe wanted to end the Shield and start doing single careers.

Tyler had no problem with it. He was about to go and talk it over with them on how they should break up the Shield. But Hunter had insisted that he be the one to do it. That he be the one to explain everything with Roman and Dean of the Shield breaking up. So, it wouldn’t “ruin the hype of the Shield breaking up” Hunter had told him. How could Tyler be so stupid? The steel chair was one thing but everything else? Man, he was so blind!!

=

_ Bow down to the _

_ Bow down to the King _

_ Bow down to the _

_ Bow down to the King _

-

_ The King grinned red _

_ As he walked from the place _

_ Where the traitor lost both his name and his face _

_ Through the halls and the corridors _

_ Stinging in blood _

_ He tasted his grin and it tasted good _

_ The King took his head _

_ Left him broken and dead _

-

_ Bow down to the _

_ Bow down to the King _

_ Bow down to the _

_ Bow down to the King _

_ Bow down to the _

_ Bow down to the King _

The co-leader of the Authority came marching down to the ring with a huge heavy scowl. “No! No! You will not ruin everything Punk! Seth Rollins is part of the Authority! Not you! Not ever!” Triple H began dragging Tyler back up the ramp, glaring heavily at Punk.

C. M. Punk just stood there in the middle of the ring. Smiling.

* * *

**(Last Week On Raw)**

Seth Rollins was a caged animal. Pacing in the middle of the ring nonstop. He was so confused and frustrated with everything that had happened last week. He wanted, no, he needed answers and he needed them now!

“Triple H! Get your damn ass out here now!” Seth demanded.

Triple H’s music hit and he came down to the ring. He knew what this was about and he needed to defuse the situation immediately. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Seth. Take a deep breath. Let me guess, this has to do with what happened last week. Am I right?”

Triple H had some  _ major _ damage control to do. How in the hell did Punk find out was beyond him, but Triple H wasn’t the “Cerebral Assassin” for nothing. Seth was one hell of an athlete with a lot of talent and so much potential, both in the ring and on the mic. Triple H saw it back when Seth was in FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling) and when it became NXT. Seth was what this company needed and would be the perfect protege to take over, with Hunter’s guidance of course. And he wasn’t about to let some Chicago Made Punk Kid ruin everything! 

“Was it true?”

“Was, what true?”

“Don’t you play dumb with me, Hunter! Was what Punk said last week true?!”

At that moment, the person in question, music hit. Coming down to the ring with a satisfied smirk was none other than C. M. Punk. “You want to know if I’ve been telling the truth?”

“Yeah, I do!”

“Well, the answers are obvious, Tyler. Just ask Roman and Dean if Hunter talked to them. Ask them what Hunter told them. Then you’ll see if I’m telling the truth or not.” Punk said as he stepped into the ring and walked right up to Tyler. Never once did Punk ever acknowledge Hunter was standing there in the ring.

“Or better yet,” Punk continued. “You and the Shield could come with me right now and I’ll show you.”

“You’ll show him what, Punk?” Hunter asked, calling out Punk on his bluff.

“Proof that you guys were behind the Shield’s breakup and had been playing them like a violin from the start.” The crowd began to boo but not at Punk, at Hunter. Punk just stood there grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

“You know what? I’ll let you think about it, Tyler. You want to know the truth? Then come to the Arena, in the City of Brotherly Love, where we had our  _ Final Battle. _ Then you’ll know who’s been lying and who’s been telling the truth.” Punk dropped the mic and walked off. Leaving a very livid Triple H and a dumbfounded Seth Rollins in the ring.

* * *

**(2300 Arena)**

Tyler walked through the Arena doors and instantly had stepped back in time. Walking down the Arena, lost in his own thoughts, Seth started to remember all of his time here, back in R.O.H. All the promos, the matches, the best feuds, the interviews, all the championship bouts, top five-star matches, and many wrestlers that he had faced.

“The Party Peacock” Dalton Castle, never let his appearance and extravagant entrances fool you. He’s one hell of a competitor! Tyler at one point thought it would be an easy win, but boy did he get a rude awakening! Come to think of it, Seth wouldn’t be surprised if Dalton walks away with a Championship here soon.

“The Zombie Princess” Jimmy Jacobs was another one to never let his appearance fool you. He and Tyler tagged before and believe it or not Jimmy had really impressed Tyler. The nickname wound up being a rib on a rib. Things were on the up and up for Tyler and then Jimmy had to go and challenge him. Tyler couldn’t resist. He had to mess with Jimmy. So in a promo, Seth called Jimmy “Princess” in tongue and cheek. And Jimmy had to go and one him up. And the Zombie Princess was born.

“The Canadian Train” Kevin Steen, at first glance, no one would think he had any athletic ability. But once you get in the ring with him, all bets are off! Stay out of the corner because once he gets a full head of steam. It was how he got his nickname because it felt like you got hit by a train!

Tyler stopped in mid-step and the small smile he had quickly turned into a frown. He ran his hand through his hair. How long? How long had it been since he came here? How long was he going to keep doing this to himself? He felt like his old self when he was with the Shield. It’s time to stop running and stop lying to himself.

“Okay, Punk, you win. Let’s see what proof you have,” Tyler said to himself.

* * *

**(2300 Arena, Raw)**

Seth’s music hit and came out to a loud mix reaction. He kept his head down as he went to the ring. So, many thoughts were going through his head, that Seth thought his head would explode. He ignored Triple H as he asked for a mic.

“Alright, Punk. I’m out here. Let’s see this so-called ‘proof' that you have.’” Seth said with a forced smile. He secretly was hoping that Punk did have proof. He so wanted to be back with his brothers that it wasn’t funny.

The lights went out and a spotlight was put on Seth. A video began to play on the Titan Tron. It first showed Punk and Tyler in R.O.H. competing at  _ Final Battle _ for the World Heavyweight Championship. Then it switched to Tyler and Jon competing in F.C.W. having one of the best feuds in the Indy Circuit. Then it switched to Seth, Dean, and Roman competing for the first time in NXT as the Shield.

Then the video stopped and made it look like the film got destroyed by freezing in the projector. Static and then  **. . .**

“Okay and we’re clear,” the Cameraman said to Hunter and Stephanie.

In the ring, Triple H’s eyes widen. He had an inkling as to where this was heading.

“Are you sure about this Hunter,” Stephanie asked as the video continued.

“Trust me, Steph. Seth Rollins is what this company needs. After we’re done, Rollins will be thanking us.”

“What about Ambrose and Reigns?” Stephanie asked, concerned.

In the ring, “Shut it off! Shut it off now! Production! Do you hear me?! I said  **. . .** ” No one could hear what Triple H had said as his mic was cut off.

“What about them? They’re replaceable. Expandable. Rollins would be thanking us after we explain to him, how much they’re holding him back. Once he sees all the potential he has without them lagging him behind. It’ll be a walk in the park for us.”

“Oh, of course,” Stephanie smiled. “It’s what’s best for business. Now, my question is, how are you going to convince Rollins?"

“Leave that to me.”

In the ring, Triple H made all kinds of wild hand gestures, to get the people in the Production Truck, to cut the video feed, but to no avail. The video still played.

Triple H was shown walking up to Reigns and Ambrose, with a smirk on his face.

“What the hell do you want?” Ambrose demanded, spotting Hunter. “Where’s Seth?”

Triple H put his hands up in surrender. “I just came to deliver a message was all. Seth’s still meeting with McMahon. He wants to break up the Shield. Let you guys have your own careers.”

“Seth said that?” Reigns asked skeptically.

“Yeah, he did.” Triple H turned and left. Leaving two very confused Shield members.

The video continued showing Seth on his phone texting someone. Then he quickly put it down when Stephanie came over. “Thanks for meeting up with me Stephanie. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the Shield getting a shot at the Tag Team titles.” Seth walked off with Stephanie not realizing that he left his phone in plain sight.

Triple came in camera view and picked up Seth’s phone. Right when a message from Dean came in. Triple H unlocked Seth’s phone after a few tries and read the message. He quickly typed out a reply and pocketed Seth’s phone. Leaving with a winning smirk on his face.

**(Backstage)**

Dean and Roman were shown watching the whole thing go down. Both of them had an  _ “If looks could kill” _ glare.

“That son of a bitch!” Dean gritted through clenched teeth and stormed off.

“Leave some for me!” Roman called after Dean.

( **In the Ring)**

The video ended, the lights came back on, with a very livid Seth Rollins and a very worried Triple H.


End file.
